<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Compass by skprnt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846366">Red Compass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skprnt/pseuds/skprnt'>skprnt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Cigarettes, Day6 Sungjin cameo, Delinquents, Drawing, Financial Issues, Graffiti, Light Angst, Skateboarding, cold summer, late night shifts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skprnt/pseuds/skprnt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changbin tries to understand things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Seo Changbin &amp; Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Compass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this in honor of Changbin's 21st birthday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mixing ball of the can rang through Changbin’s ear as he shook the spray paint in his hand. It has always been his favourite sound, along with the one as the paint hits the wall. As silly as he would admit, it gives him peace. The kind of peace that you would find only in your comfort zone. It was his own ASMR— the sound of paints. Carefully, he outlined the shape of what he was meaning to draw on the wall, <i>his</i> wall. It was filled with black graffiti, then. But this one, he made it a little different. Its red, making it to be more prominent, it topped off his other drawings. </p><p>He was always meant to do art, its not new. He’s like a bunch of those kids out there who got the talent, kids who works their asses to make their own masterpieces to show them to the world. Kids who makes money out of their hands, and their pens. But at the same time he’s not. Changbin has a different way of doing art. Most artists, draw on papers. Some on canvas, on boards. But he likes to do it on walls, sometimes on asphalt roads, but that’s rare. He likes to hide his arts, because he doesn’t like people to judge them. To put numbers on his pieces, for people to grade them. Not the kind of hide that he would not let others see, he just doesn’t put his name on them. He doesn’t want people to like him just because he can draw— that sucks the most.</p><p>But maybe that’s also the reason why he’s a loner, or maybe nobody likes him in general. Maybe because he’s Changbin, that one kid who sleeps during class and ditches. The kid who has to work late at night because he has financial problems– God knows what he does. Nobody cares, actually. Nobody that he knows of. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Rewind…</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Changbin sighed as he heard the bell rang— practically alarming students that their morning class is over. <i>Fucking finally.</i> The kids rushing to pack their belongings and started racing to the door. Grunts of them overheard for being too hungry. No that Changbin complains, after all, its lunch time. And some kind of a bitch who made their schedule. He grabbed his bag and made his way outside as soon as the classroom reduced in numbers.</p><p>Ignoring the comments of his classmates about him not attending the afternoon class again, he walked outside their building, mind focusing on just getting out of their campus because his head feels like hell. Getting zero amount of sleep, he couldn’t focus in class. Plus the urge not to pass out. He doesn’t want people to talk about him anymore, because it seems like he’s been the content of the invisible newspaper going around his grade level for weeks, maybe even a month. The first thing he needs to do is to get away from the crowd of hungry students marching off the grounds to finally feed themselves.</p><p>Cold air hitting his bare arms, Changbin <i>finally</i> made it to the highway, his skull still feels like its being cracked. He’s doing his best not to throw his brains up. Changbin regretted not grabbing a jacket before he left to school. Summer air definitely feels different these days, not to mention also the rains. It has been raining often, its not like he doesn’t like it— besides, he likes cold more than the scorching heat of the goddamn sun. </p><p>He opened the door of the comic book café, catching the attention of the owner at the counter. The man smiled at him and continued to do his business, a kind of smile that Changbin will always be thankful of. </p><p>“Hi,” Changbin muttered as he dropped his bag on one of the booths, the one that he always stayed in, he even labeled it as his booth— he’s quite possessive, that is. It’s the one on the corner of the café, so people doesn’t bother him there. Everyone likes the corner, right? </p><p>“Hello,” Sungjin  replied. “What do you want for today?” he asked, now moved to one of the round tables of the café to clean it, eyes down on the white cloth as he wipes the bread crumbs and spilled coffee. </p><p>“Come on, Hyung.” Changbin said, slightly chuckling as he sat down on the tier of his booth. Its very, <i>very</i> convenient when it comes to this time of the day. Since the it has carpeted flooring and pillows. Its comfortable, more comfortable than his bedroom if he thinks of it. Maybe it <i>is</i> more comfortable than his bedroom. </p><p>“Ah, yeah. You come here to <i>sleep.</i>” The older laughed lightly, tone not really taking it a big deal. He’s used to it, anyways. Changbin always comes here to sleep, especially at the middle of the day, mostly during weekdays. He doesn’t mind it, really. Changbin even does his best not to bother going there often, but its Seungjin who insists that its alright. And besides, it’s the best he can do to help the kid. </p><p>“Can you cook me a jjajangmyeon?” Changbin stood up from his booth and walked to the counter, wallet in hand. He’s hungry, <i>starving</i> even. Barely eaten anything since the morning. He made sure to order what he can afford, the last thing he want to do is to owe Sungjin something again. The older walked inside the counter, Changbin pulling a total of ₩3,500— enough money to pay the jjajangmyeon— from his purse and dropped it on the counter while Sungjin sanitized his hands. Its at least what he earned from last night, at his shift at the convenience store. He would not ask Sungjin for something he couldn’t pay, the older did enough for him, letting him sleep in his café almost everyday was one of them. “Anything else?”</p><p>“Nah, that can do.” <i>Its what I can afford,</i> but of course Changbin wont say that out loud. He sat down on a chair near the counter as he wait for his food. Though its lunch time, no one really goes to this café to eat, since it’s a bit far away from the school, so its empty at the time of the day. Which he is thankful for, since no one sees him here to find out that he’s not attending afternoon classes to <i>sleep.</i> More to that, in a café. If any of that happened, then he’s fucked. </p><p>Two dishes were placed on the table, followed by two iced teas. Sungjin then made himself comfortable on the chair infront of Changbin and it wasn’t long until they thanked for the food and started devouring their lunch.</p><p>This is what Changbin couldn’t understand between them— how he’s so comfortable around the Sungjin and how the latter is so kind to him. He never felt that Sungjin’s just pitying him, the older doesn’t let him feel that. He feels that Sungjin thinks of him as a friend, as a brother. He never felt that he is Sungjin’s priority to protect. If anything, he doesn’t like that. He doesn’t want to bother the older. He doesn’t want to be a burden.</p><p>They talked while eating, about their day. Something that Changbin never experienced at his home. At this point he already thinks of the older as his family, because he feels comfortable in Sungjin’s company. After eating, the older helped him in his assignments— which Changbin didn’t asked for by the way. Sungjin insisted to help, again. </p><p>When he felt the tiredness hit him, the older sent him to his booth to sleep. Costumers started to come, or one. Then he busied himself taking care of the café while Changbin’s asleep. </p><p>He’s the only one who knows Changbin’s situation, or at least that’s what Changbin told him. The younger isn’t really the type of person who would tell anyone his story, especially that they’re both <i>total</i> strangers before anything else. It just happened accidentally. </p><p>Changbin was drunk. Cheap beer can in his hand while sitting on one the round monoblock tables outside a convenience store near his apartment, and Sungjin happened to be there, too. Also holding the same brand of cheap beer can, but unlike Changbin, he’s not drunk. He’s older, and has a higher alcohol tolerance than him. Maybe Changbin was fed up, that night. Maybe he needed to let go of his bottled feelings. And Sungjin was the only one there. In a second, or what felt like it, he listened to everything, every single thing that Changbin was trying to keep his secret to protect the dignity left in him, he heard all of the in just one night. Not to mention, he doesn’t know Changbin, even his name. But the kid needed someone, so he gave him company. He even walked him home, and maybe he gave him a flyer of his comic book café too, since he doesn’t have one of those contact cards and Changbin seems to not have his cellphone with him. After that incident, Sungjin made sure for Changbin not to get a single drop of alcohol anymore.</p><p>Sungjin was also the only one who knows Changbin’s interest in art, and how insanely good he draws. This time it wasn’t an accident, Changbin was willing to show his pieces to Sungjin. After the night when Changbin accidentally told basically his whole life to Sungjin, they became, uh, friends. They went to eat, to get to know each other— or for Changbin to get to know Sungjin, that is. One night, while Sungjin was closing his café, ready to go home, Changbin showed up behind him, skateboard in hand. Saying that he has something to show to older. Then he brought him to his wall, where all of his drawings were painted. Some were letterings, things like <i>‘streetlight’</i> and <i>‘if’</i> which Sungjin has no idea what they mean but didn’t bother to ask. They were all black, some where outlined by other colors but not far away from black. Its dark— but beautiful. </p><p>He even made Changbin draw in his wrist, like those of a tattoo. That’s the first time Changbin drew on someone’s <i>skin,</i> and the first time a person complimented his work directly to him. Changbin felt almost <i>euphoric.</i></p><p>Sungjin woke Changbin up before his shift. At this point, he already knows his schedule well. Hell, he can even list Changbin’s routine without missing one thing— that’s how well he knows the boy. He maybe even knows him more than his own sister. </p><p>“Here,” Sungjin said while handing the younger a cup of Iced Americano. Changbin smiled, “You know you shouldn’t have.” But accepted it anyways. </p><p>He can just get a bottled coffee from his work but Sungjin’s coffee just tastes.. <i>homey.</i> If that makes sense, but of course for Changbin it makes sense. All of Sungjin’s food and drinks, it tastes familiar but in a good way. He wouldn’t get enough of them. He waved the older goodbye, which the latter exchanged with a smile. Changbin doesn’t want to sappy, but hell. He’ll always be thankful of that smile. </p><p>“I’ll pay this tomorrow,” He assured Sungjin while raising the Iced Americano in hand. He began walking outside and laughed when he heard Sungjin incoherently said something between “you don’t need to,”. Changbin got the idea, but who is to listen to the older?</p><p>He arrived at the convenience store in time, seeing the other part timer and their manager inside, the old man handing the girl— at Changbin’s age too, he assumes— her pay for the day. “Good evening,” He greets, then meets the sharp eyes of the manager. Not all people has the same eyes as Sungjin does, eyes that looks comforting and yeah, homey. </p><p>The part timer and the manager were gone not long after, the girl making her way outside first. The old man did rounds before heading outside without giving Changbin a word. You see, Changbin is not the friendliest. He’s not the kind to give a small talk to people. He’s bad at those, actually. </p><p>His shift was pretty boring, as usual. I mean, who in the world goes to a 24/7 store in the middle of the night except for travelers stopping to grab some necessities? </p><p>Ah, yes. That woman who seemed to have a big mouth, yelling while grabbing an instant ramen in the racks, about her 16 year old son coming home drunk. </p><p>And those boys, <i>those</i> boys. Changbin recognized the older one, he’s from his class. However that noisy blue haired boy he has no idea who. Changbin tried to focus on doing his essay. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, really. Its just this Jisung boy, the blue haired, addressed by Minho (Changbin’s classmate) was so noisy his voice was bouncing on those four walls of the store. Jisung kept rambling about tomorrow, or whatever the hell is about tomorrow.</p><p>“Hyung,” Changbin heard him say from behind those shelves of chips. “Help me with my homework, please?” Minho answered him, which seem to be his second or third word since they entered the store, “Ask Chan-hyung, no me, Sungie. For the love of God, please.” The name Chan was weirdly familiar to Changbin, which he later then realized that he’s in the same class with him, too.</p><p>Minutes passed, and this Jisung guy didn’t stop on talking. Changbin has no idea what’s taking them so long, or how the hell Minho managed to be with him that long without his ears bleeding. Changbin began to get irritated, if they’re staying longer to steal something, they can just do it real fast.</p><p>“I don’t want to sleep tonight, spend the night with me, hyung?” Changbin heard Jisung said, and he groaned lightly. How dare he try to speak about not getting sleep while Changbin here is fighting the urge not to fall asleep because he has to do his work.</p><p>Not long after, the two of them showed up in front of the counter to pay, and holy hell. They sure did get a great amount of things. Chips, bags of candies, soda. If only Changbin can afford what’s in front of him right now.</p><p>Changbin and Minho locked eyes, its not that they saw each other for the first time today, after all they’re classmates. But it’s the first time they seen each other outside the campus. Changbin’s chest was pounding— the school already knows that he’s working like this, but he still can’t ignore the fact that he’s embarrassed, to show up in front of his classmate like this. </p><p>Minho gave him a smile, a warm one. He didn’t see any hint of pity in those eyes. He gave him a smile back, and Changbin mentally disgusted himself for giving Minho a practically awkward smile. </p><p>“A pack of Marlboro too, please.” Minho requested after Changbin secured the things they bought in a plastic bag. The blue haired boy punched Minho’s stomach lightly, “Hyung! I thought you’d stop smoking already.” Jisung furrowed his eyebrows, and Changbin nearly gagged for what he looked like. <i>What the hell, Jisung boy.</i></p><p>Minho chuckled, “Let me buy it, please, Sungie? You know old habits die hard.” Jisung agreed in the end, trying hard to be angry but Changbin knows his soft spot for Minho won, so he can’t do anything but to say yes. </p><p>And just like that, those two boys became the highlight of Changbin’s night shift.</p><p>In the morning, the manager visited the store again, to give Changbin’s pay. After saying thank you, Changbin sprinted off to his apartment.</p><p>The place looks disgustingly clean, a sign that her sister already went there. But Changbin found her room empty. It irritated him. His sister clearly came home late at night and left early, but she still had the time to clean the house. </p><p>There was also microwavable food in the kitchen, and even though Changbin doesn’t like it, he has no choice. It is better than eating nothing for breakfast.</p><p>He grabbed clothes from his room and took a shower, not forgetting to wear hoodies this time, since its still freezing cold outside— what a funny weather during summer. He began eating the microwavable food his sister left for him after heating it.</p><p>Changbin’s sister is a volunteer at a hospital, which is very dumb, he’s aware. She doesn’t get paid, but she manages to earn money enough to feed them both. That’s why Changbin also <i>needs</i> to do shifts at the store, to help his sister and keep them both alive. </p><p>He continued his routine throughout the day, but this time he did his best to attend his afternoon classes and not crash to Sungjin’s place again. After his class, he visited the café— to pay Sungjin’s drink, of course, the money he earned from last night’s shift. He also went to get his skateboard there, he decided a long time ago to hid it in there because his sister prohibits him from skating anymore, and Sungjin’s place happened to be the place he’s always at before deciding to skate.</p><p>The sun started to go down, streetlights opening one by one, but Changbin didn’t budge and continued to stroll on his skateboard. It’s his way of meditating, he can think better while boarding. Earphones plugged, playing some white noise he downloaded on his phone. Its another safe place of his, like this. However, after a nearly death-experience of a motorbike hitting him because he slid off the track while skating one day, his sister forbid him from skateboarding. That was a misunderstanding, by the way. Changbin would never let that happen again, he tried to explain it to his sister but she doesn’t want Changbin to be hurt again. And so that left him breaking another of his sister’s rules. </p><p>He basically almost fell of his board, not over reacting, when Bang Chan (the one from his class) showed up beside him, surprising every nerve and cells inside him. “I didn’t know you skate.” The blonde told him while smiling. Changbin removed his earphones and politely asked Chan to repeat what he said. “I didn’t know you skate,” Chan said again, and Changbin gulped. </p><p>He doesn’t know how to communicate, <i>the fuck.</i> “Uh, yes. I didn’t know you do, too.” And that’s true. Chan seemed to be doing good at the class, a model-student type of person. A kid who stays inside his room to solve all those brain-destroying math problems in their book. Changbin has no idea he does this, too.</p><p>Chan chuckled. <i>Uh, excuses, are you making fun of me?</i> Changbin gave him an expression. “Well, now we do know we skate!” Chan stopped, and it would be rude of Changbin not to, so he did. “You good?” The blonde asked him, like he doesn’t know anything to ask but doesn’t want to end the conversation too soon.</p><p>Changbin nodded as an answer. And Chan <i>laughed.</i> He’s not sure if he laughed at him or just laughed, but he did. And Changbin gave him a face again. This is so strange. Before Changbin makes up his mind to leave, Chan placed his hand between them, asking for a handshake. “I’m Bang Chan,” he started, and Changbin assumed it to be a nice-to-meet-you-greeting so he accepted the handshake, even though he already knows Chan— they’re classmates for goodness’ sake. “And you’re Seo Changbin.” Chan said before he could say anything. “I’d like you be my friend, please. Come with me– I’ll show you something.” </p><p>Its seemed to be a Chan thing, the making-a-move-before-you-could-say-anything-thing. He grabbed changbin’s free wrist, since the other one is holding on to his board. They arrived at Han River, which not very far away from where they were awhile ago. He and his friends seemed to be having a picnic— he thinks. A picnic blanket laying on the grassed ground.</p><p>The moment they arrived there, a kid, white-hair, small body and prominent freckles in his cheeks came running towards them. “Chan-hyung! How do I fix this?” He asked Chan while handling him a skateboard in hand, something in the wheel was broken, Changbin noticed. It seemed that he was invisible, the way the white haired boy ignored the presence of Changbin. Chan muttered an “I’ll fix this later,” before introducing Changbin to his, uh, friends. </p><p>He noticed Minho not far away— but still far away from them, sitting on his skateboard, and a stick of cig in between his lips. Seems like he’s avoiding the others to inhale the smoke of his cig. He smiled at Changbin when Chan introduced him, muttering a “Hi, Binnie.” Before standing up, grabbing his board and killing the light of his cig then throwing it in a near trash can, then walked towards them to join. Changbin’s insides turned at the nickname, no one but Sungjin and his sister called him that— who gave him the permission to call him that? Its weirdly good that someone other than his sister and Sungjin called him the nickname, he wouldn’t deny it. </p><p>Hyunjin was also there, he knows Hyunjin from school— who doesn’t know Hyunjin in school? He’s always at their building even though he’s not from there. Whenever he sees Hyunjin there, he’s always with Minho. He’s wearing a while hoodie and a beanie, also a stick of cig in between his lips but unlike Minho, his is not lighted up. He’s holding Seungmin’s both hands, helping the younger to balance himself in a skateboard, seemed to be teaching him how to use it. </p><p>That Jisung boy seemed to be there too, he’s running— chasing Jeongin, he’s still noisy, of course. Yelling “Give me one of those!” While running towards the other kid who’s holding a pack of, what’s that? Lollipops? Jeongin was <i>laughing</i> and shouting a series of “Ahhh!” s. They kept on running and throwing a fit of giggles, picnic blanket long abandoned from the grassed ground. Jisung’s blue hair bouncing while the streetlights shine on it. Jeongin’s braces flashed from smiling too wide. They looked strangely happy, and Changbin didn’t understand why.</p><p>“Hyung! You’re wheels are beautiful!” Felix said from beside him— referring to the board in his hand. Changbin’s wheels are transparent with gradient colors on them. Hell, he spent a large amount of money to buy those wheels. “Thank you. Uh.. Yours is beautiful too– the..” He ran his hands in his own cheeks, which he bet were pink now. <i>Fuck,</i> He thinks. He just said Felix’ freckles were beautiful. <i>What the fuck.</i> The blonde boy answered timidly with a giggle, hiding his face behind Chan, clearly embarrassed. </p><p>Seungmin jogged towards them, Hyunjin following behind him, his stick long gone and the board Seungmin was using awhile ago in his arm. “I saw Changbin-hyung skate one time,” Seungmin said, “He sucked at it.” Changbin didn’t know why he chuckled. He’s supposed to be insulted at that, but he chuckled. Hyunjin slapped his arm playfully before saying “Minnie! That’s a bad joke,” but laughed along too. And just like that, the six of them— including Minho, was laughing.</p><p>Jisung and Jeongin still chasing each other until Jeongin handed Changbin a lollipop with green wrappings, indicating that it has a green apple flavor. “I’ll give you one, because I like your hair,” Jeongin smiled at him, braces showing. The braces made the kid cuter, if that’s possible. Changbin can’t help but to smile lightly. Jeongin traced the part of his head just above his ear, probably referring to Changbin’s undercut. He didn’t know they would notice his undercut. </p><p>Jisung shouted, for it seemed like the hundredth of the night. “Jeongin! You gave one to Changbin-hyung, please give me one too!” </p><p>They all laughed, <i>again.</i></p><p>Changbin seemed to be lost at his thoughts, and a loud “Yoh!” snapped him back to reality.</p><p>He turned around to see the boys, holding a small cake with candle on top. Unknowingly, they passed the cake to Changbin before admiring the graffiti on the wall. Changbin was the one who told them that they would meet here tonight, he had it in mind to finally show them his wall. The boys already known each other for two years, but this is the first time that they have seen Changbin’s art. They seemed to forget about Changbin now, they looked mesmerized while looking at it, and Changbin sighed in relief. He almost thought they wont like it.  </p><p>They spent the night there, celebrating Changbin’s birthday with cakes and chips and sodas. Hyunjin, out of the blue, told him to draw on his arm, which Changbin agreed on. Chan also requested a fake tattoo on his biceps, and Felix on his neck. The last time he drew on someone’s skin was on Sungjin, and he almost forgot the euphoric feeling of drawing on somebody else’s skin. </p><p>Before walking away after the sun was long up in the blue sky, he glanced at the red compass he drew on the wall. He smiled, then jogged to match the others’ pace. It hit him, that he doesn’t need to understand why they’re happy with each other. He’s <i>just</i> happy to be with them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Sparkling eyes emoji* I don't know why, but lets put sparkling eyes emoji there. This is my first work here, please give it a lot of support, thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>